


Just like a shooting star

by RainbowLSparrow



Series: Just Like a Shooting Star - Yuuri Week 2020 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, WE WERE BORN TO SHIP VICTUURI, Yuuri Week, Yuuri Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow
Summary: Story wrote for the first day of Yuuri Week 2020"It was just like seeing a shooting star up in the dark sky!Amazing, short, effimer...It was there, right before your very eyes, and then in the blink of an eye, it just wasn't anymore."
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Just Like a Shooting Star - Yuuri Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908919
Kudos: 1
Collections: 2020 Yuuri Katsuki Week





	Just like a shooting star

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I'm Rainbow L. Sparrow, Rei for short, and this is the first time that I try to write something in English.  
> I tried to do my best, but I'm not really confident about my capability yet, so the story I wrote is very short, just a Flashfic, but I really hope you will enjoy it or at least understand what I wrote.

It was pretty rare to succeed in seeing Yuuri in all its glory. 

Nowadays, you can often see him at his best, but that was not exactly the same thing.

He has more than his best in him, but he is not used to showing it at all times. There was a sort of modesty in the way he carries himself through life. You had to be pretty lucky to observe him in those moments. 

It was just like seeing a shooting star up in the dark sky! 

Amazing, short, effimer...

It was there, right before your very eyes, and then in the blink of an eye, it just wasn't anymore.

Disappeared! In the bare blink of an eye!

It was one of these moments, that made Viktor fall in love.

It just happened!

They weren't close at that time. They had barely exchanged a few words at galas, nothing more. But one of those times, he swears, he saw something different in that young man. He was shining with a light he never saw before. It was so fast, that he thought he had just imagined it.

How could that guy, usually so shy and insecure, burn with such a fire? 

He was so amazed that he never actually stopped looking out for him during competition and events. He never tried to interact with him, he just looked from a distance. It was enough at the time.

He was mesmerizing!

The way he skates sometimes, just like a dancing flame. It was an astonishing nonsense! A flame on the ice! But it was just what it felt like watching him skates sometimes. So sinuous and impetuous, extremely determined.

And then during his performance, he has those few seconds of pure perfection, that helps to bring the experience to a whole new level.

Just a moment of distraction and you'll lose it!

But it was there, ita always has been. But it felt so magical, that very few people could believe it was real.

Just a few people were aware of it, and one of those people was Viktor.

And he couldn't help, but fall for him. 

Competition, after competition.

Till the day, of that gala that changed their life forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> That's me again!  
> I hope the thing I wrote was at least readable, if not enjoyable!  
> If you read to this point, I really want to thank you! You are amazing!  
> Bye-bye!


End file.
